


Crash and Burn

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep down both Claudia and Carly had known they were going to crash and burn from the start, but it wasn’t from a lack of trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and Burn

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Crash and Burn  
Characters: Claudia and Carly  
Pairing: Claudia/Carly  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, FemSlash.  
Summary: Deep down both Claudia and Carly had known they were going to crash and burn from the start, but it wasn’t from a lack of trying.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for being an amazing beta. Also, thanks to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Laura and Carly or Sarah and Claudia. I don’t own the fandom, settings or anything else you recognize.  
Words: 176 words without title and ending.

*Crash and Burn*

Claudia and Carly were too much alike for their relationship to work. Both women were stubborn, nosy, and vindictive. Three things that could have been balanced out in a regular relationship, but not in theirs.

With them thinking and acting practically the same way, always trying to control everyone around them, it was no surprise when they broke up. Deep down both Claudia and Carly had known they were going to crash and burn from the start, but it wasn’t from a lack of trying.

They had spent more time together, tried to stop wanting more than they had and had tried to get away from their friends and family who would only enable them, but nothing had worked.

Claudia and Carly had tried to be friends but it was impossible to be friends when they kept remembering what it was like to fuck in the pool at Carly’s house or Claudia’s mansion and in the end the two women went their separate ways, knowing that it was the right thing to do.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
